


Tear in My Heart

by afreezingnebula



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Based on a song, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I'll add more tags as i go, Past jaspis, amethyst is ultimate wingman, i don't wanna spoil anything for yall, i'll try not to make it too angsty, just bare with me, lapis is a huge flirt, peridot is an anxious little shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-10 13:41:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11128059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afreezingnebula/pseuds/afreezingnebula
Summary: Summer had always been for sneaking out to watch the stars, enjoying Blue Bell's signature strawberry ice cream, and staying up late binge-watching Grey's Anatomy reruns while hiding under a mountain of worn out blankets.Never in a million years did she ever think that it would also include falling in love. Especially when falling in love meant that she would have to start avoiding potholes.





	1. An-nyŏng-ha-se-yo

**Author's Note:**

> Alright! Here we go.
> 
> This story is based on Tear in my Heart by Twenty One Pilots (cliche i know) Idk why but I feel like this song just really describes them.
> 
> Edit: I forgot to mention this but the chapter titles are lyrics from the song.

Peridot sighed as she glanced at the dusty, black and white clock that hung over the door that led out of her chemistry classroom. Only fourty-five more minutes until she was free. Forty-five minutes until her junior year of high school was finally over. A year that had turned into by far one of the longest, most-stressful years of her life.

Her third year of high school had started out fairly normal. She had started the school year like any other year in the past, keeping to her small number of friends and maintaining her grades were the only things she ever worried about. Life had been pretty good there until the night her parents broke the news that they would be moving away during the Christmas break. That was when Peridot's life began to turn upside down.

Leaving the spacious apartment in New York that she had called home for as long as she could remember to move halfway across the country to a small town called Beach City in the middle of the school year had been quite the culture shock for the girl. Between adjusting to the schools new curriculum while also trying to avoid getting tangled up in the notorious cliques that her new high school housed, Peridot had had her work cut out for her. Luckily, her butt had been saved when, after a seating arrangement mix-up ended up introducing her to the school's most infamous bully in the worst way on her first day of enrollment, a group of girls had heard of what happened and decided to take pity on Beach City Highs newest student. Later that same day, an empty seat at lunch and a few kind words led to a strong friendship between Peridot, Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst, the girls who had swooped in and saved her, and a stocky, curly-haired sophomore named Steven who occasionally sat with them.

Even though her first day had gotten off to a rocky start, she still counted it as one of her favorites.

Peridot ran her fingers through her short, blonde hair and stifled another sigh. She looked up from her chemistry book again and squinted at the clock, its fingers seemingly frozen in place. She groaned as she realized only five minutes had passed. Picking up her phone, she blinked as she saw two unread messages that hadn't been there before. The first having been sent by Steven, wanting to know if she was going to join him and the others at Larry's, a family-run smoothie place that had become the groups hangout spot.

The second text came from Amethyst and only consisted of four words. _Now's your last chance._ Peridot narrowed her eyes as she read the text again, knowing exactly what the long-haired girl was referring to.

She took her eyes off her phone and looked around at the other students who were scattered around the classroom, either gathered around phones or playing hangman on the chalkboard that was located at the front of the room. She continued to scan the room until her eyes finally found their target. A tall, sun-tanned girl, dressed in a loose-fitting tee and worn out white converse, who had her head tucked in a book. The most noticeable thing about her though was her hair. The short, once-brown locks were dyed a shade of blue that stood out against the pale brown wallpaper that covered the chemistry rooms walls. They were dyed the same color as the girls name-sake.

Lapis Lazuli. The girl she had been hopelessly crushing on since her first day at Beach City High.

The same girl who had also ended up being Peridot's next-door neighbor. Her _neighbor_.

After an awkward welcome party that the neighborhood had thrown for Peridot and her family that the poor blonde wished she could forget, Peridot had never been able to work up the nerve to start a conversation with the taller girl. Sure, Lapis had often asked Peridot if she ever wanted to hang out over the weekend or get together to study since they had a few of the same classes on their schedules, but those exchanges usually ended with Peridot stumbling through her words as she tried to make an excuse as to why she suddenly extremely busy that weekend or had already promised someone else that she would study with them. It helped that she had gained a reputation for her above-average grades so using that excuse usually got Lapis off her back.

Peridot hated herself for avoiding her crush, especially since the bluenette had done nothing but act nice towards her. But Peridot knew that if she ever did somehow force herself to say yes to one of Lapis' proposals, she'd only end up making a fool of herself and either scare the girl away or give her material that Lapis could use to fuel the already-embarrassing image that Peridot had unintentionally made for herself over the year.

She mentally kicked herself for thinking the blue-haired girl would do something like that, but she had learned the hard way that trusting people at Beach City High was a risk she wasn't willing to take again.

Having forgotten that she had been staring while she was lost in thought, Peridot mentally kicked herself again when Lapis leaned back to stretch in her seat and caught Peridot's eye, sending her a smile. Peridot's eyes widened and she felt her face redden as she realized she'd been caught. The blonde offered a nervous smile in return and quickly hunched back over her phone, pretending to be very involved with what she was doing. Not that she could focus on anything other than the bluenettes eyes that she could still feel boring into the side of her head.

A minute later, Peridot dared to throw a glance in Lapis' direction, releasing a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding when she saw that the other girl had returned to her book, though now her blue eyes were narrowed as though she were contemplating something.

Peridot shrugged it off and decided that something interesting must be happening in the book she was reading.

Seeing as she was now in the clear, Peridot opened up the text from Amethyst and reread it, the words searing into her brain as she stared at them. She bit her lip as she tried to figure out how to respond and ended up sending a simple but stressed: _What the heck am I supposed to do? ___

The response came in a matter of seconds. _Talk to her! You've been giving her puppy dog eyes for months now! I'm honestly surprised you haven't exploded yet._

Peridot scoffed and rolled her eyes at her phone as she typed her next text. _Oh yeah? And what would I even say? You've known me long enough by now to know that I'm a complete clod when it comes to talking to people... especially her._

Peridot pressed send and put her phone face-down on her desk. She groaned and leaned back, throwing her hands over her face in defeat. A quick glance at the clock showed that she still had thirty-five minutes until the final bell rang.

She heard a ding and turned her phone back over, revealing a new text from Amethyst. _Hmm let's see... what's something that people usually say when they want to talk to someone..? Oh! I know! HI C'mon P, you're smart. Figure it out._

She closed her eyes and decided to forget about the conversation for the moment, it was useless anyway. Instead, she contemplated how she should spend the rest of her time, silently tapping the beat of a random song she had heard on the radio that morning on the desk with her fingers. It wasn't anything fancy but the song had been pretty catchy, something about potholes and cursing the government, maybe? She couldn't remember.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of approaching footsteps on the hard time floor. She kept her eyes closed, positive that the person was probably just going to join the group behind her that had spent the period arguing over which new Drake song was better. Peridot had drowned them out the second things had started to get heated.

The footsteps, however, didn't keep going. They stopped right in front of Peridot's desk and didn't seem to be in a rush to leave. The blonde still decided to ignore it, figuring that if she pretended to not notice their presence, whoever it was would eventually give up and leave her alone.

Her plan was ruined, though, when the mystery person cleared their throat and gave a small, nervous laugh.

Peridot's eyes shot open and she sat up in her seat, almost falling over. She quickly regained her balance, feeling her face redden as she blinked up at the person who had come to stand in front of her, the blonde's breath catching in her throat.

"You've got a pretty good beat going there," Lapis said as she laughed again, looking down at Peridot's fingers. Peridot quickly stilled her hand, her face turning an even darker shade of red.

"Have you ever thought about playing an instrument?" Lapis looked up from Peridot's now-quiet hand and met the blonde's surprised gaze, her blue eyes bright.

Peridot froze as she felt her brain shut down. She could feel her mouth opening and closing and was sure she looked like a fish out of water. Mentally kicking herself for the third time that day, she willed herself to calm down and stop making a fool of herself.

Lapis stood patiently in front of her desk, her face calm, though her eyes danced with mischief... and something else. Peridot couldn't focus long enough to put a finger on it.

"Umm..." Peridot gulped and flicked her eyes to the clock, hoping that there was a chance the bell might ring soon enough to save her. She cursed silently when she realized that she wasn't going to get an easy way out of this one.

She took a deep breath and forced herself to meet Lapis' gaze again. Big mistake. As soon as those blue eyes met hers, Peridot shut down. Before the blonde could stop herself, she blurted out the first thing that popped into her head.

"Hi?"


	2. It Takes Someone To Come Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You'd be surprised how easily a senior prank can bring two people together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh.. well that took a bit longer than expected. Sorry for the wait!
> 
> Also, I wanna say thank you to everyone who decided to read this! Your comments are very motivating ;)

Lapis looked the short, blonde haired girl up and down. She watched as her baby blue eyes flitted around nervously as she struggled to find her voice and wondered if this had been a bad idea. The poor girl was probably having a panic attack right now but all Lapis could do was stare. _Cute._

Lapis knew that the blonde usually kept to herself and, considering what had happened on her first day at Beach City High, the bluenette couldn't blame her. Anyone would end up shaken after having that kind of introduction to a new school. 

She turned her attention back to Peridot and chuckled. "That wasn't exactly the answer I was looking for." Lapis stifled another laugh again when she caught the blonde glancing up at the clock up on the front wall, muttering something similar to a curse under her breath.

Peridot looked up at her again and Lapis could tell that the shorter girl was having a hard time so she decided to cut her some slack. "You know, I heard that for the big prank this year the seniors are going to storm the halls after the final bell and go crazy."

Lapis could see the physical relief in Peridot's face at the change of topic and mentally high-fived herself. The last thing she wanted to do was make the smaller girl uncomfortable.

Peridot's eyebrows rose to her forehead. "Really? What are they planning on doing?"

"Well... I heard there's a rumor that some of the guys spent over $200 on silly string alone." Lapis smirked at the shocked look on Peridot's face and tried not to laugh. "And someone told me that they saw one of the seniors bring in a backpack full of shaving cream and baby soap."

Peridot's face twisted in confusion. "So wait, what are they going to do with all that? Besides throw is at everyone?"

Lapis grinned at the other girl, surprised at how well the conversation was going. She hadn't been able to talk to Peridot without the blonde running away after only a few words. 

Lapis chuckled and leaned over to whisper in the smaller girl's ear. "Slip and slide."

Lapis felt her shiver as the bluenettes warm breath tickled her ear and leaned back to take in Peridot's surprised face, her mouth set in an "o".

Peridot gasped and shook her head, incredulous. "There's no way. Aren't they afraid of getting in trouble?"

Lapis shrugged her shoulders and looked around at the other students scattered around the room. "Well, no one else knows about it yet and besides, it's the last day of school! What's the worst that can happen? It's not like anyone's gonna call the cops or anything," She paused and looked back at Peridot, who was staring at Lapis, captivated with her story, and smirked. "This school's seen much worse."

The blonde blinked and raised her eyebrow. "Oh yeah? I can't imagine anything that could top that," she said disbelievably, glancing at her phone.

Lapis put a hand over Peridot's phone, once again gaining the girl's full attention as she turned her head back towards her, looking a little disgruntled. 

"Oh, you'd be surprised." Lapis finished her sentence with a wink and grinned when she saw Peridot's cheeks light up with a faint pink blush.

Peridot coughed and looked up at the clock that hung on the wall to distract herself. Her baby blue eyes widened though and she let out a small string of curses.

Lapis looked at her, confused, and turned her own darker blue eyes at the clock to figure out what was making the blonde so upset. She gasped when she realized that while they had been talking, they had totally lost track of time. Now only three minutes remained until the final bell. Three minutes until the school would erupt into chaos.

She quickly stood up and scanned the room, not surprised to see that all the seniors had already managed to sneak out. 

Peridot stood up too and started gathering her things. She looked up at Lapis with panic in her eyes. "If what you say in true," she paused to reach down and grab her backpack, "then we'd better get our butts out of here."

Lapis nodded her head in agreement and rushed back to her desk. She stuffed the book she had been reading earlier into her back and hurried back the where Peridot stood, dodging the other students who had also gone back to their desks to grab their things. 

She swung her backpack over her shoulders as she reached Peridot.

The other girl opened her mouth to say something but before Peridot could get any words out, she was interrupted by a familiar ringing.

Both girl's eyes widened and they stared at each other, frozen. "Um," Peridot closed her mouth, still staring at Lapis. 

The bluenette blinked and before she could stop her impulsive self, Lapis grinned and grabbed Peridot's hand. The smaller girl let out a surprised "Hey!" causing Lapis to laugh before she tugged her towards the door that led out of the classroom and into the main hallway. 

They squeezed past the throng of students that had gathered at the door and were shoving at each other to get out but the two skidded to a stop at they reached the hall.

To say that the hallway was a mess was an understatement. The floor had been splattered with baby soap and seniors were lined up on either side of the hallway chunking handfuls of shaving cream and spraying silly string at anyone who dared come close. 

To Peridot and Lapis, it looked more like the frontlines of a war zone. The two girls were about to charge through no-mans-land to make it to safety. Safety being the school's two glass front doors, which were already covered in shaving cream. Some senior's final attemps at smothering fleeing juniors and underclassmen.

The teachers and office staff were nowhere to be seen. Lapis, having had past experiences with senior pranks and knowing how bad they could get, guessed that they were all bunkered somewhere to avoid getting assaulted with silly string. _Pussies._

Lapis looked down at Peridot and their eyes met for a second before they both turned back to face the battlefield that loomed in front of them. A silent aggreement was made.

_Run._

The bluenette felt the hand around hers tighten and saw the blondes eyes narrow in determination. Lapis did the same and braced herself for the certain oncoming impacts of things that would definitely be a problem for her when she took a shower later.

"3, 2.."

Baby blue met ocean blue one more time before they each gave a final firm nod. 

"1"

The two dashed off, hand-in-hand, swerving between the other students who had also decided to brace the storm and avoiding being shot down by silly string, all while simultaneously trying to dodge the shaving cream missiles. 

Lapis barely managed to avoid a patch of baby soap that pooled on the hard tile but unfortunately Peridot didn't have the same luck. Her short legs slid on the slippery floor, bringing Lapis down with her. 

The two tumbled onto the goo covered floor in a pile of limbs. Peridot quickly sat up and wiped her face in disgust, flinging a mix of baby soap and shaving cream to the ground.

Lapis followed suit but the moment she saw Peridot all disgruntled and covered head to toe in goop, laughter filled her chest and she couldn't stop it, falling over into the mess once again in a fit of maniacle laughter.

Peridot stopped her fruitless attempts to clean herself and turned slowly to face the laughing bluenette. She narrowed her baby blue eyes at the taller girl. "Oh," she said coldly, "you think this is funny, huh?"

Lapis didn't stop laughing as she responded. "Uh, yeah." She caught Peridot's irritated expression, causing her to smile even harder as she said inbetween laughter, "You look," _wheeze_ , "like you went," _wheeze_ , "through a car wash," _wheeze_ , "but left the car at home."

"Oh yeah?" Peridot challenged with a mischievous grin, her eyes settling on something beside them, "we'll see about that."

Lapis stopped laughing and looked up at Peridot from her position on the floor, raising an eyebrow. "What do you mean-" 

She was cut off when Peridot scooped up a handful of shaving cream that had been on the floor next to her and chucked it at Lapis, hitting her square in the face. 

"Now who looks worse!" Peridot exclaimed as she let out a triumphant "Haha!". The blonde clutched her stomach as laughter took over her when she saw Lapis' face contort in surprise. 

The bluenette's dark blue eyes stretched wide and her eye brows rose to the top of her forehead. She had to keep her mouth closed tight to avoid getting any of the gunk in it.

Lapis was taken aback. She'd never seen the other girl so carefree. But now here she was, laughing like she didn't have a care in the world while a literal war raged around them. All Lapis could do was stare, still stuck in place with surprise.

After a second, Lapis shook herself from her daze and started laughing again, her laughter melding with Peridot's as the two girls slowly stood up. 

Lapis held out her hand to Peridot, who was still struggling to regain her footing on the slippery floor. The blonde reached up, eyes still shining, and grabbed Lapis' hand appreciatively.

Lapis hoisted the girl to her feet and looked her up and down. "Well," she said, "at least it's just soap."

Peridot stopped smoothing out her shirt and looked at her incredulously. "Are you kidding me?" she exclaimed. "Do you know how sticky this stuff is going to be when it dries?"

"Still could've been a lot worse."

The blonde huffed and rolled her eyes, though her lips were still twisted into a smile.

"Alright, are we gonna keep standing here or make another run for it?" Lapis looked at Peridot expectantly. "Because I don't know about you but, I'd rather not stay and continue to get pelted with who knows what.

She saw Peridot let out a small chuckle but make no move to go anywhere and decided to hell with it.

Glancing around to find an escape route, Lapis decided the fastest way out would be to just run straight through the fire and hope they made it. It wasn't a great plan, but she couldn't care at this point. 

They were already covered head to toe in every type of shaving cream imaginable, why not have a little more fun?

Lapis grabbed the other girl's hand, ignoring her gasp, and pulled her closer. She looked Peridot in the eyes, watching as the blonde struggled to hold her gaze and smirked. "Since you apparently can't make up your mind, I'll do it for you."

And with that, Lapis took off into the no-mans-land, dragging a yelling Peridot behind her.

She glanced back at the other girl, making sure that her shouts weren't angry, and saw that the blonde's expression was the exact opposite of anger. Pure joy danced across her features, her eyes bright with laughter.

Lapis grinned and let out an adrenaline-filled shout. She couldn't remember the last time she'd had this much fun and by the looks of it, she guessed that Peridot couldn't either.

Lapis and Peridot ran, hand-in-hand again, both laughing maniacally as they ducked under strands of silly string and jumped over pools of baby soap. 

They had managed to make it halfway to the end of the hall when Lapis felt Peridot start to tug on her hand. She looked back and saw that the other girl had started breathing pretty heavily. 

Alarmed, Lapis slowed to a stop and turned around to face Peridot. Luckily, they were at a spot in the hallway that wasn't occupied by too many seniors. 

"What's wrong?" Lapis asked, her voice filled with worry.

Peridot shook her head. "I'm fine. Just out of breath."

Lapis nodded in relief and lifted her head to survey their surroundings. They were only halfway through and things only seemed to get worse the closer they got to the doors. She paused to consider their options. 

Turning around was out of the question. There was no way she was going back after having come this far.

They could stay here and wait for Peridot to catch her breath and maybe by then things would calm down a little bit. But that didn't seem likely and Lapis could already see a few more seniors arriving to join the fray, loaded with unopened cans of shaving cream and, Lapis squinted, _eggs?_

Lapis' eyes widened. _Oh hell no._ Peridot followed her gaze and voiced Lapis' thoughts, "Oh hell no."

Lapis narrowed her eyes in concentration. Some of the seniors were busy passing out eggs to each other so the fire fight had calmed slightly. Lapis knew it wouldn't last long though.

But there was no way they could get out quick enough with Peridot's athletic capabilities. Unless,

"Get on my back." 

Lapis turned so her back was facing Peridot and bent down. When she didn't hear a response, she looked over her shoulder and saw the blonde staring at her like she'd just sprouted wings. 

Peridot, eyes wide, managed to choke out a small "um" but stayed in place.

Lapis stood back up and faced the other girl. "Either we stay here and get covered in eggs or..." she trailed off, watching the blonde's face. "I can give you a piggyback ride out of this hell hole and we both make it out in one piece," she paused and grinned, "probably."

That managed to get a laugh out of the other girl and Lapis smiled. "Let's go!" 

She bent down again and took off the backpack that was somehow still swung over her shoulder and Peridot quickly clambered onto her back. She was surprised at how tiny the other girl was and reached down to pick her bag back up. 

She turned her head to Peridot, who had wrapped her arms tightly around Lapis' neck. 

She grinned mischievously at the blonde, whos face was mere inches away from hers. "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Peridot laughed nerviously, face reddening as she realized just how close they were. 

That caused Lapis to grin even wider and she turned around, laughing. "Then let's do this!" 

Lapis took off through the hallway once more, only a little weighed down by Peridot. She shook her head in disbelief, dang this girl was light.

Trying to avoid the various things being thrown proved to be a challenge now with someone on her back, though, and the bluenette let out an angry shout as a ball of shaving cream hit her in the chest, but she couldn't stop. 

She only had two things on her mind. Make it to the doors and don't drop Peridot.

Lapis didn't think it was even possible to drop the other girl, considering how tightly the blonde was holding on to her neck.

Lapis heard Peridot yell and saw that one of the senoirs had managed to spray her with the silly string. Lapis laughed at that, earning a thump on the head from Peridot. 

"Hey!" Lapis yelled, still laughing, "I don't think it's a smart idea to flick the person currently carrying you on their back!"

Her eyes flashed to the girl on her back and the blonde met her gaze, baby blue eyes alight with glee as she screamed back, "Then hurry!"

Lapis picked up her pace, narrowly avoiding a few more scattered puddles of baby soap before finally reaching the end of the hall.

She didn't slow down as she ran through the two glass doors that had already been thrown open and she jumped as she heard an egg smash against the wall behind her.

As Lapis continued out to the parking lot, she slowed her pace a little and turned her head to look at Peridot, who was still clinging onto her back. They stared at each other for a few seconds, faces only inches apart, before simultaneously bursting into laughter.

"Well that was fun!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk if you can tell, but I went and saw Wonder Woman before I wrote this sooo.. lol yeah. 
> 
> tumblr: afreezingnebula
> 
> i track the tag "timh lapidot" :)

**Author's Note:**

> An-nyŏng-ha-se-yo - "Hi/Hello"


End file.
